My Present, Your Past, Our Future
by QuoteyQuotes
Summary: Ami MizunoBlack is dead and her husband, Sirius is a free man. Sirius must deal with rebuilding his life again. A look into the past he had with Ami may help discover why he needs to stop grieving and start living again.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

What would you do if the one you love died right in front of you? This was a question that Sirius Black could answer. But he didn't need to say anything to get a point across. You could see it in his eyes: the sadness, the regret, the pain. Nightmares plagued him of that night. The night that she died. No more was her smile and gentle laughter. No more was her blue hair swaying slightly behind her. No more was her love to show itself to those she cared about. She was gone. She was gone from his life, their children's, Harry's, everybody's.

Sirius didn't care if he was free now. It was a hollow victory. For fifteen years, he waited to be free. For twelve years, he was in Azkaban hoping for a chance to escape. For two years, he was on the run from the Ministry, hiding and foraging for food with a hippogriff, still wanting to get out of this hell. And for one year, he was stuck in the godforsaking house of his family. Family. They weren't his family. They never had been. But he was useless to the Order and so was stuck in the house with a miserable, rude house elf named Kreacher who muttered things under his breath and snogged his father's trousers. She had been a constant in his life. She always made sure he was okay. She loved him. She loved him so much that she died for him. She died for him. That was something he could never forgive her for. By dying for him, he was given pain of heart. A broken heart.

"Sirius?" Remus questioned quietly. Sirius ignored him as he kept staring down at the ground. Remus gripped his shoulder firmly.  
"Sirius, it's getting late. You need to be getting home. Your kids will be wondering where you are,"

"They'll know. They always do," came the hoarse answer. Remus gazed down at the ground as Sirius did and sighed sadly. "I know it hurts, Sirius. You're not the only one affected. But Ami wouldn't want you to-,"

"Feel like crap? Too late for that. I've felt like crap for years. Don't go telling me what Ami would think because, Moony, you aren't Ami. Ami is six feet under. She's dead like Lily and James," Sirius replied bitterly.

Remus didn't answer him, but he understood. Sirius' behavior worried him, though. He was hardly eating, hardly sleeping, he was hardly doing anything. Every night he would visit Ami's grave and just stand there to watch over it.

"How long has he been like that?" Arthur Weasley asked Remus when he arrived ten minutes later. "About two hours or so. He won't budge. He may not return home until late at night," Remus whispered.

Arthur's brows furrowed in worry. He and Molly were concerned about Sirius, too. Sirius' children found themselves staying the night at the Weasleys on a daily basis since the beginning of summer. Sunny, the oldest, never mentioned how she felt about Sirius' behavior or if she ever noticed it. She was too wound up in her own grief, playing the responsible older sister to her four little brothers.

"Why don't you come to the Burrow for tea?" Arthur suggested to the two men, "Clear your mind, maybe?"  
Sirius was unresponsive once again. But he half-turned this time. His eyes were as blank and black as an abyss. He shrugged before turning all the way away from Ami's grave. The three men walked away before totally disappearing with a 'pop,' leaving a tombstone that read,

**Ami Mizuno-Black **

**1960-1996 **

**Beloved Wife, Mother, Friend, Teacher, and Student **

**So as the Phoenix burns, may she rise from the ashes anew**

Well? I hope this was a good start. Please review if you would like more. Thank you!


	2. Who's Ami Mizuno?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter

Chapter 1: Who's Ami Mizuno?

"Black! Wake up!" Professor McGonagall yelled as she zapped his hair into an electrifying sight to wake him up. Sirius groaned groggily as he opened his eyes. His sight was a bit bleary and rubbed it away. He felt his usually smooth hair stick up and tried to pat it down. Now he knew what James felt like with his untidy locks. Then again, James didn't really mind the untidy locks.

"I'm here, Professor," Sirius raised his hand, sleep still evident in his voice. The class of 6th Years laughed, but was quickly silenced with a stern look from McGonagall.

"Mr. Black, I do not appreciate laziness in my class. Detention tonight after dinner," she announced. The seventeen year old just yawned and nodded nonchalantly. A perfectly good nap was put to waste.

-oOo-

"I can't believe I have to get detention for napping in McGonagall's class!" Sirius exclaimed huffily, now fully awake. James Potter, his best friend laughed.

"That's what you get, mate for getting caught," James grinned at him. Remus Lupin, a weary looking friend of theirs sighed and shook his head.

"Did you really have to take a nap, Sirius?"

"Yes! I already know it all. Maybe, they should just let me graduate and be done with it," Sirius still brooded. James patted his back.

"W-Wait! I-I'm coming!" a squeaky voice came from behind. The three boys turned. It was the last one in their group, chubby Peter Pettigrew. He breathed hard as he finally started to regain his breath.

"There you are, Peter. Where were you?" Remus asked. Peter finally looked up, though his cheeks were stained with red from huffing so much from his run.

"I have to get tutored," came the answer. James rolled his eyes.

"Even I could have told you that, mate,"

"James," Remus elbowed him.

"What? It's true," James defended, "Of course, Wormtail could have just asked for help,"

"Who're you getting tutored by?" Sirius asked.

"Is it Evans?" James asked eagerly. It wasn't any new news that James liked Lily Evans, the pretty red headed Gryffindor that hated his guts. His friends were still trying to figure out how James could fancy someone who hated his guts. They would laugh if by some tangle of fate, James Potter and Lily Evans did get together. More or less, it would be even funnier if the two got married.

But Peter shook his head, his mousy brown hair waving slightly.

" N-No, it's Ami Mizuno,"

"Who's she?" Sirius questioned, "This Ami Mizuno? Never heard of her before,"

"Isn't she the one with blue hair? She's friends with Evans. I've seen her," James interjected, "Good one, Wormtail! See if Mizuno has any info on Evans that could help me get her,"

"Leave her alone. You'll scare the poor girl," Remus stepped in. He knew Ami very well since her arrival at Hogwarts. She had transferred from her Japanese Wizarding school and was put in Gryffindor. She was exceedingly shy, but it was easy to become friends with her. Remus pictured James scaring the petite girl into a coma with a thousand questions about Lily. Sometimes James could be a little too much.

-oOo-

Sirius shut the door behind him. It was already 11:30, almost midnight. He hadn't expected to stay so long for detention. But McGonagall had come up with a way to keep him occupied. Not only did he have to clean the Transfiguration room without magic, but also organize all the History of Magic parchments, and clean the used cauldrons from Potions in the Dungeons. He had been working since 8:00 and his muscles ached. As soon as he reached his bed, he was going to fall right asleep.

A clatter of books and parchment snapped Sirius from his thoughts.

"Oh dear," he heard a soft voice. Sirius found himself curious to whom the voice belonged to. He turned around and found a girl picking up her things.

Deciding that helping her would be the best thing to do at the moment, Sirius forced himself to walk over and picked up two of her books.

"Arigato," she said to him. Sirius raised a brow.

"Excuse me?"

The girl blushed.

"I'm sorry. I sometimes forget that I'm not in Japan anymore. Thank you," she told him sincerely. Sirius noted a slight Japanese accent in her English, but only slight.

"No big deal. What's your name?" Sirius asked her. The girl blushed a little. She wasn't used to talking to boys so much.

"I'm Ami Mizuno. You're Sirius Black, right?" she replied.

"Er, yes. How'd you know?"

"I'm in your House,"

It was true. The tie to Ami's uniform displayed the much revered color of red and gold, Gryffindor colors. Sirius felt like an idiot. He didn't even recognize somebody from his own House. How dense could he get? But the name rang familiar.

"Your Peter's tutor, aren't you? He was talking about it earlier this morning," Sirius shrugged, "Isn't it a bit late to be tutoring now? It's almost midnight,"

Sirius watched as Ami's grip on a book tightened slightly.

"I stayed behind to get in some extra studying," she confessed faintly, the blush never leaving her cheeks.

"Strange girl," Sirius noted to himself. But it could have been worse. At least she didn't yell angry things like Evans did or giggled incessantly like other girls who liked him. Ami was just shy. And Sirius found himself liking the girl for it. But really, who in their right mind actually liked studying?

-oOo-

**(Present time)**

"Sirius?" Molly Weasley repeated patiently. Sirius snapped out from his thoughts and looked at the mother of seven Weasley children.

"Hmm?" he finally answered. He was sitting in the kitchen at the Burrow. Remus and Arthur were drinking tea peacefully beside the ex-convict. However, he didn't catch the shared glances of thought between the two.

"Would you like any cream in your tea? A biscuit to eat maybe? Have you eaten?" Molly probed gently as if she was talking to one of her own children(when they weren't racking at her nerves). It wasn't that she saw Sirius as a child, but Sirius was in a state in which he didn't seem to pay attention to the things going around him. At this, Molly's motherly nature kicked in.

Sirius shook his head.

"Don't think so, Molly. I think I'll fancy myself to go out. Get a bit more fresh air, you know?" Sirius retorted as he stood up. Remus and Arthur got up as well.

"Sirius, you're in no condition to go out, again. Just stay here for the night," Arthur recommended. He was met with a sudden heated glare from Sirius.

"I'm a grown man, thank you very much, Arthur. I don't need a babysitter. And I certainly don't need a lecturing on what I can and cannot do. I'll be going,"

Before anyone could stop him, Sirius had Apparated with that familiar 'pop.'

"He's doing more damage than good to himself," Molly groaned restlessly.

"He left again, didn't he?" questioned a voice, "Dad left?"

The three looked at the owner of the voice, Sunny Mizuno-Black. She stood somewhere in the middle of the stairs. Her long dark blue hair was put up messily and her black eyes were baring a mix between irritation and sadness. Sunny was every ounce and pound the daughter of her mother.

"He went out for awhile, Sunny, that's all," Remus tried to comfort her. Sunny shook her head as she went to the bottom of the stairs.

"No, he's being an idiot, that's what he's doing," Sunny muttered. She marched over to the Weasleys' fireplace. "Dad's out getting himself drunk, again," she thought to herself. She proceeded to grab a handful of Floo powder near the mantel.

"I'm going to the house. I'll be back in the morning," the fifteen year old announced. She'd done this a lot since school ended.

"Sunny, I'm going to accompany you," Remus told her as he also approached the fireplace and got himself a handful of the Floo powder.

"Suit yourself, Uncle Remus. I don't know if you want to see dad in the state he'll be in when he comes to the house,"

"There are a lot worse things I've seen your dad do and the states he's been in since we've been friends. They're not all very pretty, I know. But he needs help,"

Sunny gave a shrug before they entered the fireplace, threw the Floo powder on themselves and yelled, "GRIM CORNER!"

In a flash, they were gone.

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thanks!_


	3. Talks in the Snow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter**

**Special thanks to my reviwers:**

**Mae-E: My first reviewer! Thank you so much. The Marauders and Lily don't know about Ami's old friends for certain reasons, but at Ami and Sirius' wedding, they will be there.**

**Nice Huntress: Thank you very much for your review and the suggestion! I'm still trying to work out how to explain everybody so it's in the works. But if you have a suggestion of any sort that would be much appreciated.**

**Airlady: Thank you for your review! Ami's death will be revealed in a very later chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

**Talks in the Snow**

The crisp white snow crunched soundly as Sirius walked on the school grounds that morning. It was the start of Christmas break so Hogwarts was pretty silent now. Remus and Peter had left to see their families. And James stayed back with him. When Sirius left their dorm, James was still snoring away. He was glad for James' company, but liked to have the morning alone for some reason.

Sirius didn't like to think about the future. He liked the prospect of just winging it, but now he practically lived at James' house. What was going to happen to him then? He couldn't just live at James' house forever. He needed to get a place of his own.

"It's the only way," he thought to himself as he looked toward the lake. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed someone ice skating on the frozen body of water. It was Ami Mizuno. She was gracefully skating around, lost in her own thoughts. Her Gryffindor scarf rippled rapidly behind her. Sirius found himself staring, mesmerized. Ami looked as if she was in the element. Like she was part of the water and ice.

Ami finally stopped and turned around from her skate and noticed Sirius Black staring right at her. She gasped and started to skate farther away from him. Her cheeks burned. She didn't even notice he was there.

Sirius became aware of Ami skating away from him. He stepped on the ice unsteadily.

"W-Wait! Um, Mizuno! It's me Sirius!" he exclaimed as he slipped on the ice unbalanced. Before he knew it, Sirius fell flat on his back rather painfully. He groaned. He heard the sounds of blades hitting the ice. A shadow appeared next to him.

"Are you all right, Sirius?" Ami asked.

"Never felt better, Mizuno. I do this all the time," Sirius joked. She helped him up.

"Do you hurt anywhere specific?" she questioned him. Sirius rubbed the back of his head.

"Nah, I'm okay,"

Ami took his hand and helped him skate over to the land. She transfigured her skates back into shoes.

"You called my name. Did you need something?"

Sirius shook his head.

"I just saw you skating. I thought you were really good,"

"Thank you,"

They stayed in awkward silence for a moment. Neither knew what to say to the other.

"Is there a specific reason why you're out here this morning?" Ami started. Sirius shrugged indifferently.

"Do I need a reason?" he defended. Ami laughed a little at his sudden attitude change.

"I guess not. It's nice this morning, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it is,"

"Do you feel a bit homesick? You're not visiting your family for Christmas," Ami observed gently. At the mention of his family, Sirius could feel his blood boiling. Merlin, he hated them.

"I could never feel homesick, Mizuno. I don't have one. My family means nothing to me. They hate me and I hate them. Simple,"

"I see. I'm sorry,"

Sirius barked out a cold laugh.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. What about you? Why aren't you planning to spend the holidays with your family?"

A sad smile crept up on the girl's lips.

"I wish I could, but my parents are dead," she replied softly. Sirius' eyes reflected his shock. He hadn't meant to bring up a painful memory.

"My father died when I was young," Ami told him, "So I don't remember him much. But my mother died recently. She got hit by a muggle drunk driver while crossing the street to her work. I transferred here because Japan holds too many sad memories right now. I don't have anybody but me right now. But I truly hope to come back to Japan with a smile," (A/N at end of story)

When Sirius didn't say anything, she took it for boredom.

"I'm sorry, Sirius, I didn't mean to bore you," Ami said sincerely. Sirius placed a hand on her shoulder and gripped it.

"No, Mizuno, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken so rashly,"

"It's okay, Sirius. But please you can just call Ami,"

"All right, then, Ami," he grinned at her. He let go of her shoulder and offered his arm. "Why don't I escort you to breakfast?"

Ami blushed but took up on his offer.

"I'd be honored," she smiled as the two walked into the big castle together.

(Present time)

Sirius slammed the door as he staggered into his house.

"Door needs to be fixed," he slurred, "It's broken,"

He felt someone's arm around him to steady his body.

"Remmy old pal! Did you come to visit me? Sorry if the house is a bit of a mess," Sirius laughed a little.

"Sirius, you've done a lot of stupid things in your life, but this has got to be the stupidest,"

"Don't scold me, Moony! I'm an adult now! Don't treat me like a child!"

Sirius tried to break free from Remus' grip, but he wasn't very strong in his drunk stupor.

"Dad, you've got to stop this. You're making yourself sick," Sunny said gently. Sirius turned to her and stared confusedly.

"Who are you?" he asked. Sunny sighed.

"I'm your daughter," she replied. He stopped walking to examine her.

"By Gryffindor, who'd I marry!"

"Ami Mizuno,"

"Really? Ami Mizuno. That pretty blue haired girl, right Moony?"

"Yes, Sirius,"

Sirius grinned.

"I can't believe that! I'll let you in on a little secret, but I've always had a crush on Ami. She's so nice to me. And I'm a loser! That's right a giant prat of a loser!" Sirius laughed, "What's your name, o daughter of mine?"

"Sunny,"

"My little Sunshine! You've grown so beautifully! How old are you now?"

"Fifteen," the annoyance in her voice was evident.

"Fifteen! My little Sunshine is fifteen! Where have I been all these years!" Sirius cried.

"Look, Dad, you need to stop blubbering and get on the couch. We don't want you to-,"

"BLECH!"

Sunny sighed again as she looked at her shoulder in distaste.

"Go get washed, Sunny. I'll get your dad taken care of," Remus told her, "I'll take care of your shirt once Sirius is settled,"

Sunny nodded wearily as she let go of Sirius to go upstairs. This was going too far.

**End of Chapter 2. Okay, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. Thanks!**

A/N: Ami's explanation is half true-half false. Since she came from a different time, she has to come up with a believable story. But it is true that her mother is dead. If you think that the way her mother died is similar to Tohru Honda's mother's death from Furuba (Fruits Basket), I didn't intend for it to be like that but it just seems similar to me.


	4. Ami's Secret Box

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter**

**Chapter 3**

**Ami's Secret Box**

It was springtime now. The snow had melted and the weather had warmed up. Sirius was lying under a tree near the lake looking rather agitated. He crossed his arms.

"So this book you're reading is about some poor boy who gets a chance to become a rich man?" he asked Ami, sitting beside them.

Ever since that fateful meeting during Christmas Break, Sirius had a tendency to find Ami under the tree daily. When he could, he usually found himself sitting next to her and talking which was also daily. In reality, Sirius would check the Marauders' Map to see if Ami was there and then casually show up. Unkowingly, the two looked forward to the next meeting each time.

Ami, who was reading said book, Great Expectations by Charles Dickens, looked thoughtful.

"It's a bit more complicated than that. Pip goes through a lot of conflicts through the story,"

For the last hour, Ami had been trying to explain the story of Great Expectations to Sirius. Since it was muggle literature, Sirius either got confused or started to get argumentative about a certain part. Right now was one of those argumentative times.

Sirius snorted at the answer.

"I'm sorry, Ami, but this Pip bloke is very stupid. I'm not talking education wise. I'm talking common sense wise. I mean that girl Estella is just so horrid to him yet he loves her," Sirius rolled his eyes, "How can you love someone who's cruel to you?"

Ami shrugged and smiled at him.

"You do bring a good point, Sirius. Love is complicated and sometimes strange,"

"He just proves my point as lacking in the common sense area," Sirius told her, "This is why I don't believe in true love,"

This caught Ami's attention and she turned her head to him.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just as I say," Sirius replied as he sat up and stretched a little, "I mean I date girls here and there, but I don't think I'll ever get married. It's not my thing,"

"Not your thing? How can you say that? There's someone out there for everyone," Ami said quietly. Sirius laughed a little.

"Now that's where you're wrong. I'm going to be a bachelor forever,"

At that comment Ami giggled. She tried to cover it up by coughing. Sirius gazed at her.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" he asked her huffily.

"I guess you're right. I can't picture you as someone's husband with little children running around yelling 'Daddy'," Ami smiled. Sirius scoffed.

"Trust me, having a little brother was enough for me,"

"But Regulus is only two years younger than you. He is fourteen," Ami pointed out.

"Two years difference is enough for me. And how about you? You'll probably marry Remus,"

"Why Remus?"

"Because you two have a lot in common. You're both quiet, studious, and kind. Why wouldn't you two get together?"

"Just because Remus and I have similarities doesn't mean we're meant for one another. Besides I-," she faltered a bit, her expression unsure. Sirius studied her for a moment. Ami smiled at him. "I don't have time for love myself actually,"

Sirius thought she looked quite serious about it. He patted her back and barked a playful laugh.

"You? Don't have time? By the time you graduate from Hogwarts, there'll be guys after you and you won't know what to do!" he told her cheerfully. Ami was taken aback by Sirius' reaction and just smiled slightly. He leaned in just a little so that their noses almost touched. "If you want, we can give it a go," he winked at her, grinning. Ami blushed deeply as she pushed him away from her.

"S-Sirius, really!" she scolded, touching her cheeks to feel if the heat from her blush had subsided. It hadn't.

"Ami," came a steely voice, making both teenagers turn to the source. Before them stood a tall, lean and lanky teenager. His hair was sleek and almost greasy looking. He looked at Sirius with the utmost hate and disgust he could muster. Sirius was obliged to do the same.

"Ah, Severus, what brings you here?" Ami asked kindly. Sirius noted how she didn't regard him with any malice or sarcasm like so many did to the greasy haired teen. Severus Snape ignored Sirius and turned his attention to Ami.

"Slughorn needs us for something. I've been looking everywhere for you,"

Ami got up and smoothed out her skirt.

"Oh? He didn't specify?" Ami asked. Sirius ran a hand through his hair irritably. Unlike James' hair that became even messier, Sirius' hair just fluttered back in place.

"Isn't it obvious, Ames?" Sirius told her, rolling her eyes, "Slughorn's playing favorites, again. He always does. He's probably going to tell you about some party he's going to have. It's in his nature,"

"Well Black, if Ami and I are being recognized for our intelligence, it just shows how little you actually have," Snape sneered. Sirius got up abruptly, and pulled out his wand. Snape had done the same.

"You want to say that again, Snivelly?" Sirius mocked, "At least I'm not an ugly bastard prick like yourself. You-,"

Ami's hand touched his. He glared straight into her blue eyes.

"Sirius, that's enough," she told him sternly, "I better go with Severus if Prof. Slughorn is looking for us. I'll see you later, okay?"

Sirius felt his gaze soften and his wand lower from its intense stance. He nodded numbly. He watched as the two walked away. His anger at Snape was still fresh. Didn't Ami realize what a stupid greasy prat Snape was? Apparently not.

"Damn Snape," Sirius muttered. He decided to head toward the castle since Ami had left. But as soon as he took a step forward, a strong force pushed him hard into the water. It completely soaked him to the bone. Sirius rose up for air and spluttered out the water that had went into his mouth. Sirius knew the spell. It was a simple pushing spell. James and himself used it sometimes to scare poor first years. Snape had managed to make the spell respond to an action.

Sirius climbed back on the dry ground and hurried to the castle angrily, still sopping wet.

oOo

"What were you thinking, hanging around Black?" Snape accused Ami when they entered the castle. Ami sighed as they started to make their way toward the Dungeons.

"Sirius isn't a bad person, Severus," Ami said gently.

"You're right, he's worse," Snape scoffed. Ami knew how much Snape hated Sirius and James. They were friends after all. Since Ami was in the same house as the two, Snape had always advised her on how horrible they were and that she should stay away.

Ami and Snape's friendship was a strange one. How could a boy as melancholy and cold as Snape become friends with a girl as quiet as Ami? And she being a muggle born no less. Added the fact that Snape was a Slytherin and therefore supposedly into pureblood philosophy and evil. However strange their relationship was, the two were friends. (A/N: their friendship will be explained later).

oOo

Sirius slammed the door to the dorm room loudly. His wet figure dripped dreadfully to the floor.

"Padfoot, usually when one takes a bath, they strip off their clothes first," James grinned. Remus muttered a spell from the desk in the room that dried Sirius off. He still looked just like he did when he got out of the lake, angry.

"What happened to you?" Peter asked.

"Couldn't you have dried yourself before you came in, Padfoot? You must have left a mess everywhere you went," Remus scolded slighltly. Sirius glared at his friends.

"Piss off, all of you. Snivellus ruined my day," Sirius said as he fell onto his bed sulkily.

"Forget about him, Padfoot. You know Snape is just a prick," James advised, lazily. As much as he liked cursing Snape, he wasn't much in a state to do anything just now. "It'd be better if you forget about it for now. We can always get him later, mate,"

"If Snape humiliated you in front of Evans, I don't think you would forget about it,"

James went silent. He knew Sirius was right on that one. Sirius groaned. He felt so frustrated. If only there was a way to get Snape back. Yeah, Snape would get his pay. But Sirius wanted something that would give satisfying results, not just a few second laughs. No, he needed something that he would be able to laugh about for years to come. But what? Sirius pondered for a few moments. Ideas flashed in his mind, but none were good enough for what he wanted. Then he remembered something. Sirius lifted his head from the comforter of his bed.

"Um, Moony, the next full moon is in a few days, right?" Sirius asked casually, his mind racing. This plan would put Snape in his place.

"Yeah," Remus sighed, "In about a week. Why do you ask?"

Sirius just shrugged, but mentally he grinned. Perfect.

"Nothing, mate. I was just wondering,"

oOo

(Present day)

Sirius opened his eyes sleepily before quickly shutting them. The sun was shining too brightly in his face for his liking. And his head hurt like hell. Where was he?

"Good you're awake, you prat," he heard Remus say. Sirius forced himself awake and saw Remus with a cup of tea in his hands.

"Where am I, Remus? Why does my head hurt?" he tried to sit upright and then slumped back into the couch. He groaned. "Why do I feel like crap?"

"You should," Remus told him, "You have a hangover. You've been drinking, Sirius. What's wrong with you?"

Ah, so that's what happened. He vaguely remembered going into a pub and ordering a couple of drinks. But only a couple.

"Apparently my head," Sirius answered. Remus shook his head and gave Sirius the tea.

"Drink this. I put a potion in it. It should ease your headache,"

Sirius took it and gulped down the scalding hot liquid. Instantly, he felt the hangover disappear.

"Thanks," he mumbled. Remus looked at him seriously.

"Look Sirius, I know you're still upset about Ami's death but do you think drinking and forgetting your family is going to bring her back?" Remus asked him. Sirius kept quiet. It hurt to hear her name because he could still picture her smiling and then disappearing right before his eyes. That's why he was drinking. For a while, he could forget Ami. The majority of Sirius' mind wanted him to forget Ami so he could forget the hurt of her dying. But he loved her too much to let it pass. It was tragic and Sirius knew it.

"I watched her die Remus," Sirius growled, suddenly feeling angry, "Ami died in my arms. Don't you remember? You were there,"

Remus went stiff. Ami's death hurt him, too.

"Of course I do. Everybody who was there saw it,"

"Then you know why I've been drinking. When I drink, I can forget that Ami's dead. When I sleep after I've been drinking, I don't have to remember Bellatrix kill her over and over in my head. I don't have to see Ami being buried in the ground six feet under!" As he said each sentence, the volume of Sirius' voice raised. He felt so angry now. Why couldn't Remus understand?

"You are a bastard," Remus said in a low voice, "Listen to yourself. Do you really think that everything right now is about you and how you feel? What about your children? What about Harry? Don't you love them enough that you need to start looking after them? They don't have Ami anymore to watch over them. They have you now, Sirius. They need you now more than ever. Can't you see that?"

oOo

Up in her room, Sunny silently knelt in front of a box. It was a simple wooden box with a simple yet beautiful design of a pink rose on the lid. There were a lot of memories in that box. Sunny knew it of course, she had added to some of those memories. She could still feel her mother's presence.

"_Mummy, what do you put in that box?" a six year old Sunny asked Ami. Ami smiled at her daughter and picked her up. Sunny squealed playfully as her mother set her on her lap. Sunny awed at how beautiful the box looked. It looked even prettier than jewelry. _

"_Sunshine, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Can you keep it?" Ami asked her teasingly. Sunny's eyes widened. A secret with her Mummy? It must have been something very secret and Sunny was very honored. Ami laughed as she watched her daughter nod eagerly._

"_I can keep a secret, Mummy! You can trust me!" _

"_I'm sure I can sweetheart. Are you ready?"_

_Another eager nod. Sunny watched excitedly as Ami opened the box with the utmost care. In it were piles of letters. Each one was inside an envelope and the same name was printed on each one. Sunny craned her neck in confusion a little. Ami placed a gentle hand on her daughter's head._

"_Mummy, I don't think I understand the secret," Sunny told her, completely baffled. _

"_These are all for your father, Sunny,"_

_Once again, Sunny's eyes widened. She didn't know her father, but hardly asked about him because she thought having her Mummy was the only thing she needed. But she did dream sometimes of a handsome man picking her up and hugging her. That must have been her father._

"_Daddy?" Sunny whispered in amazement. Ami nodded as she brought out her locket. Sunny loved that locket. When opened, it would become a size big enough to look at and admire instead of stay small and tiny like muggle lockets. Also, many pictures could be stored in it. Ami opened the locket and immediately, the locket turned to a picture of a handsome man. He was the same man in Sunny's dream sometimes. He had smooth black hair, coal black eyes, and a mischievous grin. Sunny touched the picture of her father gently. He smiled at waved at her. Ami let her hold onto the picture._

"_These letters are for him," _

"_Where is Daddy now, Mummy?" Sunny asked her. Ami gave her a sad smile._

"_Daddy is on a trip, Sunshine. I don't know when he'll come back to us, but every week, I write him a letter to tell him about everything that's been going on with us. So when he comes back, he can read and smile at the memories we've made,"  
_

"_Mummy, when Daddy comes back, will he want to make memories with us?" _

_Ami planted a kiss to her daughter's head._

"_I don't see why not. He loves you so much, Sunshine,"_

_Sunny giggled. "Mummy, can I write letters to Daddy, too? So I can show him that I'm a big girl and how much I love him?"_

_Ami smiled fondly at her daughter._

"_I think Daddy would like that very much," Ami told her as she summoned some of her pretty stationery._

And Sunny did do that. Like her mother, she dutifully wrote letters every week to Sirius, her father. Sunny shielded her eyes with her hand as tears trickled down her cheeks. A sob escaped from her mouth. She missed her mother so much. Sunny needed her mother back. Sirius wasn't even considered a father. How could her mother marry someone as reckless as Sirius was? A thought came to Sunny. It had been awhile since Sirius was freed of Azkaban and the charges. He had yet to see the letters and read them all. Yes, all of them. Even when Sirius was on the run, Ami wrote letters. She had been writing them for 15 years. Wiping her eyes and grabbing the box, Sunny marched down the stairs bravely. She was ready to deal with her father.

As she neared the living room, she could hear Sirius and Remus arguing. Sunny knew that Remus was trying to get Sirius to stop doing what he was doing. And Sunny was grateful. But she also knew that her father could be stubborn and argumentative. Maybe these letters were what Sirius needed.

The two grown men had stopped arguing once Sunny entered the room.

"Good morning, Sunny," Remus greeted her. Sunny nodded as she went to Sirius. She stood next to the couch her father was resting on, the box in her hand. She clutched it a little before looking at her father in the eyes. Those coal colored eyes stared back at her, and Sunny knew that she had the same exact eyes when they stared back.

"Dad," Sunny started, pacing herself to make sure she wouldn't cry, "you loved Mum, right?"

"Yes, I loved her very much, Sunny," Sirius murmured. He looked away from her.

"Look at me when I talk to you Dad so I know you're listening," Sunny demanded, now she was starting to get angry.

Sirius looked at her in surprise. He didn't expect to be talked to like that. But this time he kept contact.

"If you loved Mum so much, why is it that all you can do since she passed away is sit on your arse and do nothing but drink, day in and day out?" Sunny asked calmly. Her voice was sharp and Sirius suddenly felt guilty. Why was it that Remus made him angry, but Sunny, only a teenager, made him feel guilty?

_Because she's your daughter. Your child. She needs you, but you keep locking her out._

That's what the little voice in Sirius' head told him. And Sirius knew it was right.

"Sunny, I've been very upset over your mother's death. Please understand-,"

"No! You understand, Dad!" Sunny exclaimed to him, disgust on her face at his selfishness. "Do you see this box I'm holding? Do you know what it holds?"

Sirius looked at the box and shook his head questioningly. Sunny opened the box, overflowing with letters and dumped them all over Sirius' lap. Letters by the thousands landed on his lap or on the floor. After dumping all the letters on Sirius, Sunny closed the box with the care her mother used for it.

"Look at these, Dad. They're letters-,"

"I know what they are, Sunny. I can see them," Sirius said quietly. Sunny craned her head a little to give him an impudent look.

"Really? You see how they're all addressed to you? Mum loved you a lot, too Dad. So much that when you got hauled to Azkaban, she wrote you a letter every week for fifteen years,"

Sirius picked up a letter. He didn't know that. All these letters were for him? Ami wrote them for him?

"For me?" Sirius whispered, "All of these letters?"

"Just picture it Dad. Mum sitting at her desk, taking time to right you a letter each week so you would know what was going on in our lives. Even if Mum didn't know you'd come back, she'd still keep writing. That's true love Dad. That's true devotion. Do you think Mum sat around feeling depressed once you were gone? Do you think she drank away her troubles so she wouldn't have to think of you going to Azkaban?"

Sirius knew the answer. Of course she wouldn't. It wasn't in Ami's nature. She was strong. She knew when it was time to mourn and move one. It was he that wasn't strong enough.

Sunny's anger started to ease away. Memories of her mother flooded her mind.

"Dad, I need you," Sunny admitted gently, "The boys need you. Harry needs you. We all need you, but we can't get near you if you can't help yourself first, okay?" tears fell on her cheeks once again and she raced to her room.

"Sunny!" Sirius exclaimed, but he heard the door to her room shut and lock. Remus, who had stayed quiet during the whole thing, turned to his friend.

"Now do you see why you have to stop doing what you're doing?" Remus asked quietly, "Can you see how much people you're hurting because of it?"

Sirius stared at the letter he had picked up. His name was printed on the envelope. Tears started to sting his eyes. He covered them.

"Yeah, Remus, I see it now," he whispered, disgusted with himself.

**End of Chapter 3! I hope you guys liked it. Please review so I know you enjoyed the chapter! It only takes seconds to review! Thanks!**


	5. Dangerous Intentions

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter

Chapter 4

Dangerous Intentions

The day was getting darker, and Sirius got more anxious. Tonight his plan would be put into action. The young man had to admit that it was dangerous, but Snape definitely deserved what was coming to him. He hadn't told anyone of his plan except for James. James said he had detention that night so he wouldn't be able to make it to tonight's excursion.

A few days earlier, when Sirius first started his revenge on Snape, he sent a note to him saying casually that if Snape wanted to see what Remus did once a month, to go to the Whomping Willow and some added direction. Snape had always been curious about Remus' absences each month. He was just so nosy. And Snape thought that he was so smart.

oOo

It was pitch black now. The full moon was rising. Two figures moved quietly across the land before Hogwarts. They were headed for the Whomping Willow, a tree that hit anything that moved if it came its way. One of the figures stopped.

"Severus, are you sure this is such a good idea? The Whomping Willow is dangerous," Ami said. When Snape had mentioned to her what he was up to, several red flags went up in her mind. She hadn't thought of Snape as reckless, but he seemed so keen on exploring whatever secrets the Whomping Willow held. Dissuading Snape still hadn't worked so Ami decided to come with him. There was no sense in letting him go alone.

"If you didn't want to come, you can go back, Ami. Besides, it may be better for you to do so. This kind of thing doesn't concern you anyway," Snape told her, his voice cool. Ami sighed. She didn't even know what Snape was doing. He was so vague about it, Ami couldn't help but worry. What if it was some kind of trick? Ami shook her head.

"Sorry, never mind. Just forget I said anything," Ami murmured. Snape rolled his eyes and continued on with Ami right behind him. As they approached even closer to the Whomping Willow, Snape stopped. His eyes scanned for the knot in the tree's trunk. He pointed his wand at it and muttered something. Instantly, the Whomping Willow stopped waving around its wild branches that had swayed only slightly in the night wind. Ami watched it with surprise. How did Snape know how to do that? Before she could ask, Snape had grabbed her hand and together they climbed into the tunnel that had opened.

The tunnel seemed a like a small cave. It was dark, damp, and cold.

"Lumos," the two whispered. Light flickered onto their wands as they walked on. They could hear moans and growling. It got even louder when they came closer to the end of the tunnel.

"It sounds like someone in pain," Ami thought fearfully, "Is there someone down here?"

She unconsciously moved ahead of Snape, curious about the sounds. They really did sound like someone was in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came a loud scream echoed, pain obviously evident in its voice. Ami's heart quickened. She started to break into a run.

"Severus, what if someone's hurt over there!" Ami asked him desperately. She ran ahead of him. Snape followed after Ami, also quickening his pace. He saw Ami go through the end.

oOo

"Sirius, you idiot," James muttered. He was in the tunnel going after Snape. When Sirius had told him of his plan for Snape, James didn't know how to react. Sure, he hated Snape with a passion, but having the prospect of the greasy-haired teenager finding out Remus' secret of being a werewolf or getting killed were not very good options to him. He lied to Sirius about having detention. He waited until Peter and Sirius left for the Whomping Willow, then took out the Marauders Map to search for Snape. Snape had just gotten outside, and James' eyes widened when he noticed a name right next to Snape's. It was Ami's. Her life was in danger as well. James started after them immediately.

He was getting closer and saw a figure at the end of the tunnel's. It was Snape. He was going to go through the end of the tunnel. That's where Remus was. Mind racing, James ran faster. His arms reached up and grabbed Snape from behind. The door to the tunnel's end closed as James dragged the struggling Snape up to the surface.

"Potter, let go of me," Snape snarled. James held onto tighter. They were almost there.

"Shut up!" James yelled. He was so shaken up by everything going on so fast that he forgot that Ami was still in the tunnel.

oOo

Ami had entered the tunnel's end. She had turned up in what looked like a room in a house.

"Where am I?" she wondered. And the first sight she saw was a half-transforming Remus.

"R-Remus?" Ami whispered. It was him doing all the moaning and groaning. Remus was in pain. Ami could feel Snape behind him, but she wasn't paying attention anymore. Remus was a werewolf. She started to take a few steps toward him. She didn't even hear the door close behind her.

"S-Stay b-back," Remus groaned out agonizingly. Ami did so. She watched as Remus transformed into a werewolf. Ami's heart clenched in fear. The back of her hands felt for the opening in the tunnel. Her hands met the door. Her mind raced as she remembered what she had read and learned about werewolves. In werewolf form, that person was no longer of their own mind. Instead, their mind was of a werewolf, wild and bestial. Very dangerous to humans.

Ami watched as Remus' werewolf form growled a little from the transformation. It shook it off and snorted. Ami was frozen on the spot. She was scared. The werewolf suddenly picked up a scent that was foreign to it. He turned its head and stared directly at Ami. He sniffed a bit more and growled. He knew it was a human smell. That meant fresh meat. Remus bared his sharp teeth at Ami.

oOo

Sirius could hear Peter squeak frantically and it was really annoying him. Both teens were in their animagus form. In their animal forms, the two could stay with Remus in his werewolf form. Sirius was a dog, Peter a rat, and James a stag. Since James wasn't with them tonight, Sirius boredly found himself staying in the corner of the room, his face to the wall. He was waiting for Snape to show up. He wanted to see his face when he showed up. But of course since no one knew that the Marauders were animagi, it would be good if Snape didn't see any of the others.

Sirius barked back a reply. Was Snape already here? Peter's squeaking told otherwise. He was squeaking about somebody else. Confused, Sirius turned his attention to Remus and the victim. Sirius was horrified to see that it was Ami. She looked terrified and was shaking. Her back was to the door that led to the tunnel. Remus growled at her and bared his teeth.

"This isn't what I wanted," Sirius thought. He hadn't put into account that Snape would bring Ami with him. Remus lunged at Ami. She screamed as moved out of the way. She hadn't moved fast enough for Remus' claws had ripped through the shoulder of her robes. Blood gushed out. Sirius barked and got in front of Ami. He growled at Remus and revealed his teeth as well. Peter climbed onto Remus' face to distract him. Remus threw the rat off and lunged for Ami again. This time Sirius was ready and jumped forward. The two raged in a fight of biting and scratching. Ami took a few deep breaths. Her mind still felt cloudy and shaken. That black dog had saved her. The dog whined as the werewolf bit into his neck. Without thinking and her wand forgotten, Ami took out her Senshi transformation pen.

"Mercury Star Power!" she exclaimed. In an instant, she had transformed into Sailor Mercury. How long had it been since she was in this uniform?

"Mercury Bubble Freeze!"

Remus had let go of Sirius' neck as a blast of ice hit him square on the chest. It froze him securely to the floorboards. At least for the time being. The black dog limped over to Ami. She petted it gently before looking at Remus.

"I'm sorry, Remus," Ami whispered, "Mercury Bubble Blast!"

Bubbles covered every square inch of the room. Only Ami could see through. She urged the dog to come with her as she felt her way to the door. When she found it, Ami quickly opened it and went through it. She closed right after and detransformed. She and the dog walked a little ways to reach the surface. But Ami took the time to catch her breath. She fell to her knees tiredly. Pain seared through her shoulder instantly. Ami winced. The dog looked at her and whined. It licked at her injured shoulder. Ami smiled a little as she petted him.

"You saved me. Thank you. But you have injuries as well, don't you?" she asked. She looked over the dog. It had bite marks all over, but the worst one was on his neck. Ami took out her wand and started to nurse Sirius' wounds while ignoring her own.

"Ami!" two voices called. Ami looked up. Sirius took the time to leave.

"Severus," Ami murmured. Once James brought Snape up, it was then that they were without Ami. Ami got up and looked around for the dog. But it was no where to be seen.

"Where did it go?"

Ami reached the top of the tunnel where she met James and Snape. She hugged Snape. James urged them to go back into the Hogwarts castle, shaking slightly.

oOo

"You realize that what you two have done must be kept quiet," Dumbledore told them gravely. Ami and Snape stood before him in his office. Ami's shoulder had been bandaged by Madam Pomfrey, and then they had to go to Dumbledore since he probably already knew.

"Yes sir," they answered in unison.

"It's good that you were only left with minor injuries, Miss Mizuno for since Remus was in his complete werewolf form, he could have done far more worse,"

"Yes sir. I know," Ami replied quietly.

"As punishment for this, I'm giving you both two weeks worth of detention."

"Yes Professor,"

oOo

The first thing James did when he saw Sirius come into their dorm was punch him square in the face. Sirius groaned as he fell back on his bed. Just what he needed to all the other injuries.

"You idiot!" James yelled, "Do you realize what you've done!"

Sirius glared at James, blood dripping from his nose. He wiped it away carelessly with his sleeve.

"I do. Leave me alone, James,"

"No! You put two lives in danger of getting attacked by a fully grown werewolf! Ami was almost-,"

"Ami is fine! She only got a scratch on her shoulder!" Sirius argued. James groaned angrily as he paced their room. He kicked someone's trunk(probably Sirius') hard.

"Ami could have come out much worse than that wound on her shoulder. Do you even know how much danger you put Remus in? You know in his other form that he can't control himself. And yet you still sent out for Snape! Think a little more, Sirius!"

"Look, I know what I did was wrong! And I'm sorry!"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to,"

"Fine!" Sirius yelled. He opened the door to the dorm and slammed it closed. James sighed as he sunk into his bed. Peter had fallen right to sleep.

oOo

After their talk with Dumbledore, Ami and Snape made their separate ways. Ami made a decision to visit Remus. She wondered if Madam Pomfrey would let her see him.

"I hope he's all right," she thought.

When she entered, nobody else was in there except for one bed covered by curtains. Ami headed to that one. She was kind of scared to open the curtain for the reason that it might not be Remus or that he may not want to see visitors.

"Um, Remus?" Ami said quietly. She heard a slight groan.

"A-Ami?" came a quivering voice. It belonged to Remus. He sounded so scared like a little boy. Ami opened one of the curtains and went in. Remus looked so sickly and pale. He lay on the bed with bandages on his arms, his face, etc. Ami took a seat next to his bed. She touched his hand, and he quickly recoiled.

"H-How can you bear to be near me?" he asked in a small voice. Tears started to fill his eyes. "I could have killed you or turned you into a werewolf,"

Gently, Ami took his arm into both of her hands.

"What I did was stupid. I shouldn't have been where I was last night, but I don't hate you, Remus. How could I?"

"Didn't you see me, Ami? I'm a werewolf. In the wizarding world, werewolves are treated like they're monsters. And they're right. I am a monster," Remus replied quietly. Ami stood up and looked him in the eye.

"No, you're not," she said firmly, "You're not ruled by being a werewolf, Remus. You're Remus Lupin first before anything else, "she started in a calmer tone, "You were one of the first friends I made when I came here. You're a beautiful person, Remus. And I love you for that. If you think I would reject you for being a werewolf, then, you're wrong. I love you just the way you are," Ami smiled. Tears of her own started to trickle down her cheeks. Remus made a grab for her and hugged Ami tightly. He was sobbing now.

"Thank you, Ami. Thank you so much," Remus whispered, "I'm sorry," Ami winced slightly at her shoulder, but smiled. She didn't know why Remus needed to apologize to her for anything, but she kept quiet and patted Remus' back soothingly.

When the two let go, the two smiled at one another. Remus gently placed a bandaged hand over hers.

oOo

It was midnight when Sirius came to visit Remus. He had taken James' invisibility to visit his sickly friend. For the rest of the day, he had been brooding under the tree, slept a little, stared at the lake. He had circles under his eyes when Remus saw him.

"Sirius, what in world?" Remus whispered as he yawned.

"Look Remus, I've thought about it good and hard. I was stupid to have Snape find out your secret-,"

"It's okay, Padfoot. James came to see me and told me about it,"

"Are you angry, too?"

"I should be. But I'm not. But you're right about being stupid,"

Sirius nodded.

"I deserved that,"

"Ami came to see me," Remus smiled at him. Sirius looked surprised. Ami knew, too. But Remus didn't look so upset.

"And?"

"She didn't reject me," Remus whispered. He sounded as if he was still trying to believe it himself. He sounded so giddy. Sirius saw how happy his friend was and smiled slightly.

"Ami is a nice girl," Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, she is,"

oOo

(Present Day)

It was noon and Sunny still hadn't come out of her room. Sirius stood in front of the door for what seemed like the longest time. He couldn't help but listen to his daughter's sobs. She was in pain just like him. He really had gone too far. And he was being an idiot for not realizing it soon. It took Sunny to help him see.

"I'm sorry, Sunny," he whispered. He knew she couldn't hear him, but he really was. He knew now that he had to shape up for his kids. His kids. He didn't just have Sunny. Sirius also now had Brayden, Jason, Daniel, and Fletcher, the little boys Ami adopted the year he escaped from Azkaban. Sirius remembered the boys to be rambunctious and loud like loads of kids their age, but after Ami's death, they had changed. They were more withdrawn and quiet. They usually kept their heads down. They were in pain, too.

Sirius came down stairs and went into the living room. The couch and floor were still cluttered with Ami's letters. Remus had left for a little while, promising to be back with food and his kids. Sirius carefully picked each letter up and when they were all neatly collected, he set them down on the table. One letter caught his eye. The envelope was different than the rest. It was also addressed as "My dearest Sirius."

Settling into the couch, Sirius snatched up the envelope and took out the letter. He unfolded the parchment and read from Ami's neat handwriting.

_To my dearest Sirius_

_I can't bring myself to speak for fear that I may cry. It hurts me to not be able to hold you in my arms. I feel so helpless that I can't do anything for you. You're Azkaban imprisonment was such a big surprise, but I still don't believe. I know you, Sirius. You would never want to kill Lily, James, Harry, or Peter. You loved them. And I won't believe differently until I hear you say differently. I still love you and I won't stop. Sunny knows that something is wrong, too. She cries for her father to come and console her and hold her. _

_I hope to see you soon although my mind says differently. I will always think about you and miss you every second and every minute of my life. Lastly, you will always have my love. Forever._

_Yours forever,_

_Ami Black_

_November 1, 1981_

Tears streamed down Sirius' cheeks. He sobbed uncontrollably. Sirius clutched onto the letter as if his life depended on it.

"Oh Ami," he whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry,"

oOo

After she was done crying, Sunny had fallen asleep. When she awoke, everything that had happened in the last few hours came flooding back to her. She sighed. She wondered now how her father was doing. She didn't feel any anger or resentment toward him at all. But she did feel abandoned and empty. When she and the boys needed a father, Sirius wasn't there. Remus, the Weasleys, Tonks, whoever else had consoled her and her brothers, they were there.

But how much pain was her father in? How much did Sirius really love her mother?

Maybe she had been selfish, too. She too had been consumed with grief and sadness. Her mother was wonderful. And she missed her each and every day. If Sirius still loved Ami, then it must have been hard for him in Azkaban. To be locked up as a criminal, never getting to see the love of your life was a horrible ordeal. Sunny realized that Sirius' pain was just as painful as her own. He hadn't seen Ami for twelve years and hardly saw her in the years of his hiding out.

While Sunny got to spend practically everyday with her mother, Sirius was locked up in a cold cell lingering only to the memories in his mind. It had hurt him more.

"I still don't understand," Sunny murmured to herself. She knew close to nothing about Ami and Sirius' relationship. Sunny knew that the reason her mother never spoke about Sirius was because, she didn't want her daughter to feel empty without a father. Ami might have been too quiet about it, though. And Sunny never had a long enough time to talk to her father about the relationship.

But now she did.

**End of Chapter 4! Hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you to you wonderful reviewers! I love your questions because they help give me more ideas on this story! So if you have any questions, ask away! Thanks again!**


	6. Detention Rendevous

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter

Chapter 5

Detention Rendevous

Ami sat alone under the usual tree by the lake. It was just a lazy afternoon and nobody was outside near the lake. Not even Sirius was with her. Looking around once more for anybody, Ami brought out a compact and opened it. After typing in some numbers, Setsuna, also known as Sailor Pluto appeared.

"Hello Ami, it's nice to talk to you. Are you well?" the older woman smiled. Ami returned it half-heartedly.

"I'm fine, but I do have some questions,"

"Ask away,"

"I don't really understand why I need to be here, Setsuna-san. I've been here for months, but do the people in this time really need me?" Ami asked her, completely unsure. Setsuna gave the younger girl an unreadable expression.

"Yes, they do. Give it time, Ami," and with that Setsuna signed off. Ami blinked in shock. She didn't expect for Setsuna to do that. And she still had more questions. Sighing, Ami put her compact back into her bag and felt her shoulder a bit. Her shoulder was better and didn't need to be wrapped in a bandage anymore but there was still a visible scar that made Ami wince.

"Ami?" came Sirius' voice behind her. Ami looked back.

"Hello, Sirius, it's been awhile," Ami smiled. Sirius rubbed the back of his head nervously as he took a seat near Ami. It was true, it had been a week since the werewolf incident, and Sirius did his best to avoid Ami. He didn't even come to their spot. But today, he really just wanted some time alone. Without consulting the map, Sirius just came to the tree. That's when he saw Ami.

"You've been avoiding me," Ami stated calmly. Sirius looked away. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No!" Sirius exclaimed all of a sudden, a bit in shock. Here he was blaming himself and feeling bad and here Ami was taking blame for something she never did. Sirius slid his hands over Ami's. Surprised by his actions and the close contact, Ami blushed.

"I've just had some stuff on my mind. It's my fault, Ami and I'm sorry," he explained sincerely. Ami smiled at him.

"What is it?" she asked him kindly. For some reason, Sirius found her understanding very endearing and comforting. How would he feel if he was just a bit closer to her?

"I'm sorry, Ami, it's kind of personal," he whispered. Ami looked thoughtful.

"Sirius, does this have to do with what happened on the full moon?" she murmured just as quietly. Panic fled through Sirius' mind. She couldn't have figured him out, did she? Sirius wouldn't put it past Ami.

"Were you that black dog who saved me?"

Sirius stared at her, eyes wide. She kept smiling a little.

"You don't have to tell me, but it was easy to piece things together. You, James, and Peter are really good friends to Remus. Thank you for saving me, Sirius,"

"You don't get it!" Sirius burst out, "How can you be nice to me when I was the one who almost got you killed?! I was the one who told Snape to go see Remus. I didn't expect for you to go with him. I was an idiot to do it because you were the one who was almost killed. I'm sorry. How can you stand being friends with me?"

"Sirius," Ami started gently, "I'm okay. And although you're actions and intentions were dangerous and stupid, you saved me. Thank you for that. It was my own fault. It was my choice to go with Severus, nobody told me different. I was being stupid, too. So why should you be friends with me?" she countered. Sirius smiled a little.

"That's not fair, I feel a million times worse now," he told her, "Thank you for understanding, Ami. But I also have something else on my mind. That night, you did something like you transformed or something. What was that?"

Sirius watched as Ami hesitated.

"Everybody has their secrets, Sirius. That one was one of mine,"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Sirius said quickly, sensing her discomfort. "I was just wondering,"

"It's really complicated to explain," Ami told him quietly, "But just watch this,"

She lifted up her hands and moved them gracefully. At the tips of her fingers, sparkles of coldness shot out. She was forming ice in her hands.

"I can control ice and water," Ami explained as she started to form the ice gently. In just a few minutes the hunk of ice became a beautiful clear flower.

"Wow, that's brilliant!" Sirius awed as he carefully took the flower out of her hands. He immediately dropped it. "It's so cold!"

"It is ice," she said helpfully as she picked the small figurine.

"But you can hold it," Sirius pointed out.

"That's because I can control it. I guess, it kind of runs in my veins," Ami smiled a little, "The nice thing about this is that the ice won't melt. Here, hold out your hands again,"

Sirius did so. Ami touched his hands. Her fingers were a bit cold from holding figurine, but it felt nice. After that, she placed the flower in his hands once again and this time, it didn't feel cold.

"How did you do that?" Sirius asked as inspected the ice flower with wonder. Ami just smiled.

"That's another secret," she told him. Sirius grinned at her.

Ami? Oh, hi Sirius," Remus greeted as he came over to them. Ami and Sirius looked at him. Ami stood up.

"Hello Remus. Were you looking for me?" she asked, a blush staining her cheeks. Remus blushed a little as well at the question.

"Yeah, I was. Of course if you're busy today, I understand. I can just-,"

"I'd love to," Ami smiled at him, "Let me just get my bag,"

Ami picked her bag up and smiled at Sirius.

"We'll see you later, Sirius,"

Sirius looked from one to the other. What was Remus doing here? And why was he asking for Ami? And why the heck was he blushing? It didn't take long for it to dawn on Sirius.

"Are you two…dating?" he asked. Remus and Ami blinked, blushed, and looked away from each other.

"Um," Ami started.

"Well," Remus said.

"Yes," the two said in unison. Sirius could only gape at them. Remus and Ami were dating? How did this come about? He wasn't expecting that.

"No, they can't be," Sirius thought, "I mean, Ami and Remus? No,"

Ami stepped over Sirius and Remus grabbed her hand.

"We'll see ya, mate," Remus told him with a smile on his face.

"Oh, okay," Sirius murmured absently. He watched as Ami and Remus walked back to the castle hand in hand, talking happily to one another. For some reason Sirius couldn't help but feel sick. He knew he should feel happy for the both of them, but why did he feel so bad?

oOo

"You didn't tell me you were dating Remus," Sirius whispered to Ami. They were in detention rearranging the books in the library. Ami was in there for the Werewolf incident while Sirius was in there for some other thing. Even Sirius forgot why he had detention. The most important thing on his mind as of now was Ami and Remus' relationship.

Ami didn't look at him as she put Blaggart and Behemil (some wizard authors) in their correct places.

"I thought Remus might have told you," Ami murmured as she moved onto the next shelf, "Besides, our relationship doesn't need to be pried into,"

"I'm not prying," Sirius hissed, "I'm merely curious. Remus is one of my friends as are you. And neither of you told me. Who else knows?"

"Peter and James,"

"Oh, some friends! Why didn't they tell me?"

Ami shrugged, giggling a bit.

"Maybe they wanted you to find out on your own,"

"Stupid prats," Sirius muttered.

"It's not that big of a deal,"

"Yes, it is, Ami. You and Remus dating is a big deal," Sirius said, finding himself getting frustrated. He put Chogard and Demoan in the wrong places in the process.

"How so?" Ami replied as she corrected Sirius' mistake.

"Well, okay. Let's say you and Remus break up and have this horrible fight and end up hating each other. I'm friends with both of you so I don't know who I'd side with or want to side with,"

Ami laughed a little.

"That seems a bit extreme but if we broke up and that happened, I would hope you would side with Remus,"

"Why Remus and not yourself?"

Ami shrugged.

"I guess because you've known Remus longer than me. How can you be sure I'm trustworthy?"

Sirius snorted.

"Oh yeah, Ami, play the bad guy. You're so evil and malevolent," Sirius told her sarcastically. Ami patted his hand sympathetically. And for some reason, Sirius liked the feel of her hand on his.

"Sirius, don't worry about it, okay? Whatever will come, will come," Ami told him, gently. She took her hand off of his. Oddly enough, Sirius felt a bit funny once her warmth was gone. He shook his head.

"Look, you and Remus be careful. I just don't want to lose you both as my friends," Sirius sighed, sounding quite defeated. He'd put more of a fight but Remus was his friend as was Ami. He didn't want to ruin their relationship even if he was against it.

But why was he against it? Sirius couldn't figure it out. He knew he should have felt happy for his friends, but he didn't. That made him feel guilty. Remus needed a shot at happiness in a romantic relationship despite his furry condition, Sirius concluded. He also felt that Ami was probably a perfect match for his quiet friend. She was kind, understanding, smart, pretty, and really comfortable to talk to.

That's when Sirius came to his second conclusion of the day: he fancied Ami Mizuno who was already dating one of his best friends.

oOo

(Present Day)

It was late afternoon. Sirius found himself sitting outside the back of his house. He needed to clear his head. After that first letter from Ami, Sirius couldn't force himself to read the rest. To know that Ami wrote hundreds of letters made Sirius feel quite unworthy to read them. So here he was, pondering his future now.

"Well Ami, it seems I've become quite the mess," Sirius murmured to himself as he looked up at the sky. The sun was setting and the sky had turned a vibrant yellowish orange. "And I feel helpless without you here with me,"

"You…you don't have to be helpless, Dad," Sunny spoke behind him. Sirius turned, startled to see his daughter. She no longer held the contempt and defiance he had seen in her earlier. Instead, her face was unreadable but her eyes showed kindness and understanding, much like Ami's.

"Sunny, what-,"

Sunny sat next to Sirius, looking slightly uncomfortable. The two had never been alone, never had a father to daughter talk, nothing to establish that they had a familial relationship. They were just two people brought together by Ami, mother and wife. Sure, Sirius loved his daughter and Sunny loved her father, but they never had the time to bond, to understand one another.

"Mum may be gone but you have us, Dad. I'm sorry I blew up at you this morning. Until now, I didn't realize how much you're probably hurting as well because you never saw mum that much to begin with. So I'm sorry," Sunny told him. She gave him a small smile, still feeling a bit uncomfortable since it was their first talk to talk.

"I should be the one to apologize, Sunny. I was being selfish because I didn't care how anybody else felt. I only cared about how I felt, but I now know that's not how it should be. I hoped I would act as the responsible adult in the situation, but I didn't. Even now, I'm hopeless," Sirius told her, nodding.

"You're not hopeless, just in need of help," Sunny replied, trying to put together the right words. The comment sounded a bit ruder than what she was intentionally trying to say, but Sirius got it nonetheless. He chuckled, the first time in a while.

"You're right. I do need lots of help, but that's why Ami was there. She was there so that we could help each other,"

"What was Mum to you anyway?"

Sirius got this look of reminiscence on his face.

"Ami was everything to me. There was also the fact that she was my complete opposite. She was kinder than me, more responsible than me, a lot more thoughtful than me as well. We balanced each other and I loved your mother for that because it kept us both grounded. Ami kept me from being too impulsive and I loved making her laugh. Just being with her made me happy," Sirius sighed happily, thinking about it, "Now, if you'll allow me to ask you a question. How much did your mother tell you about me?"

Sunny shrugged.

"Not much, but I think it was for my own good. I do remember her telling me stories about you when I was a kid. Whenever she mentioned you, she'd get this look on her face. Like she'd fallen in love again or something. I remember when she told me about you incarceration. It was before I was leaving for Hogwarts,"

"What was your reaction to that?"

"Surprise. Mum didn't want me going to Hogwarts without knowing what happened to you in case I was approached my some stranger telling me I was the daughter of Sirius Black, a murderer from Azkaban. Mum told me to not always believe what other people said and to believe what my instincts said. That was good advice," Sunny said quietly.

"Were you angry at me because of what I was?" Sirius asked, talking about his imprisonment, "Did you hate me?"

"Nah, you're my dad," Sunny smiled a little, feeling slightly relaxed, "Mum never believed that you were a bad person. Because if you were, why would she have fallen in love with you at Hogwarts, got married to you, and had me? So there was no need for me to believe otherwise. If Mum said you were a good person then I believe her. That may have been a stupid kid way to believe it but what do you know, she was right,"

"That's Ami for you. She may not seem like it, but she can be stubborn," Sirius smiled at his daughter, "Another thing about your mother was that she was very loyal. Even when it looked like she would never want anything to do with me all those years ago when I was in Azkaban, she came to see me,"

"She came to see you?" Sunny asked, surprised. Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, you may have been around seven years old and didn't remember your mum leaving. She made sure you didn't have to come Azkaban," Sirius told her gently.

"Mum went to see Dad in Azkaban?" Sunny thought, "I wonder what happened,"

She turned to her father who was smiling up at the sky. Sunny couldn't help but smile. They were finally getting somewhere.

"I think I'm starting to understand even if it's just a little," Sunny thought to herself.

"Sunshine," Sirius spoke, "I think we're going to be all right. I'm going to make sure that I can provide for you, your brothers, and Harry,"

"All right, Dad. Yeah, I think we are, too," Sunny murmured, looking up at the sky, picturing her mother's smiling face.

**Finally! The end of Chapter 5! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the very long delay! I have no excuse but laziness on my part. I apologize! I hope you all enjoyed it! Till next time!**


	7. A Bit Risky

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter

Chapter 6

A Bit Risky

"James," Sirius groaned one sunny Saturday afternoon, "Tell me what my problem is,"

James, who was putting in some new locations for the Marauders' Map, looked up from his work. His best friend was face down on his four poster bed and seemed to be in misery. He knew that Sirius wasn't exactly happy to know that Remus and Ami were dating. It was kind of obvious that Sirius fancied Ami since he kept gazing after her with well, what else but lovesick eyes. So this is what James must have looked like whenever he stared after Lily Evans, red head girl of his dreams. In James' opinion, it was kind of sad and desperate. He also made a mental note to make sure his stare was more intellectual looking rather than looking forlorn with Lily.

Now it was time for him to be the comforting best friend he was.

"Well, Padfoot, it's not really a particular problem. I'd say it's more of a multiple number of problems. You snore when you sleep. It's worse than Peter's stomach when he's hungry. Um, you leave the seat up and you worry about your hair a bit too much sometimes,"

Sirius slowly lifted his head to stare in disbelief at his best friend. So much for comforting him.

"Everybody leaves the seat up after using the bathroom! We're boys!" Sirius exclaimed, "And I do not worry about my hair! I just like to look good sometimes! Is that a crime?! And I don't snore!"

James just smirked at Sirius, "Nice comebacks, Padfoot. You surely have swayed my opinion,"

The sarcasm made Sirius want to hurl something hard at James' smug face. If only he had a bludger.

"Just listen to yourself, Padfoot, you're in utter disarray over one girl. You've hardly known Mizuno for half a year and you're mooning over her already not to mention that Moony is dating her. Why can't you just let it go and let the boy be happy?"

"I know. I know," Sirius groaned, hating the fact the James was right and being quite logical, "There's just something about her,"

James rolled his eyes.

"You say that about every girl you fancy and eventually end up dating. But then it always ends up the same. You get tired of her and then dump her,"

"I do not!"

James gave Sirius a patronizing look of annoyance.

"Let's go down the list shall we?" And James did just that. He started with Alyssa De Salvo with the beautiful eyes, to Psyche Eris with the cute smile, and ended with Jenny Walburn with the nice laugh.

"In conclusion Padfoot, you pretty much can't hold down a romantic relationship for long. Why don't you just stop thinking about Mizuno and do her a favor by not chasing her?"

"I wish that was easy," Sirius moaned. James sighed. He really did feel for his friend but Sirius had been in too many break ups (Sirius usually doing the dumping) for James to feel sorry for him.

"What is it that you like about her anyway?"

Sirius sat up in his bed and shrugged as he closed his eyes, envisioning Ami.

"I know with my past girlfriends, we usually just snogged, but Ami's different. I can talk to her all day to her about anything and she'll listen to me. I like how she's open to what I have to say,"

"I'm open to what you have to say. Why don't you fancy me?" James said mockingly as he grinned. Sirius threw his pillow at James' face but the bespectacled teen caught it easily.

"Stupid arse," Sirius muttered.

"Glad to help, Padfoot," James input, "Alright, joking aside. What if you wrote a note to Ami expressing your feelings and burn it?"

"What would the point be if I burned it?"

"You would get your feelings out, let go of your feelings by burning the note and get on with your life and stop whining about it to me," James put in logically. Sirius thought about it. It wasn't such a bad idea. It wouldn't hurt so much, he guessed. But writing a note sounded kind of boring and Sirius didn't want to sound cheesy. It seemed either way Sirius was stuck. Stuck fancying a girl that his friend was dating.

"Besides, Padfoot, it's not like you can be Moony, right?" James asked him cheerfully. That's when an idea hit Sirius. He could be Remus for a little while that is. But the thing was: did he want to risk it? Did he want to risk his friendship with Remus and Ami? The thing about Sirius you should remember that he didn't think about that first for he already had an idea forming in his mind, his eyes sparkling with mischievousness. Yeah, you could say he was impulsive.

oOo

(Present Day)

Dinner was awkward to say the least.

Remus finally came back with groceries and the four little boys. After helping put the food away, Remus had to leave for some other business so that just left Sirius, Sunny, Brayden, Jason, Daniel, and Fletcher together all alone.

The four brothers were adopted by Ami about two years ago but you would never know that they were adopted. They looked so similar to Sunny and Sirius that it was scary. They all had black hair and ranged from gray to blue eyes. Originally, Ami had gone to adopt one child but when she found out that the four were brothers, she couldn't bear to separate them. They had all adored their mother and staying with her and Sunny. They remembered Sirius from last summer at 12 Grimmauld Place but they didn't spend time a lot. Sirius was busy brooding around the house being restless.

The boys were very protective of their mother and wouldn't let just any man get near her. They had a hard time believing that their mother had married a man like Sirius. It was quite easy to say that the boys weren't too fond of their 'father.' All the boys except Fletcher seemed to detest Sirius. He was the youngest at age four and very trusting. But then again, he seemed to adopt his mother's gentle manner. Fletcher smiled at Sirius as he ate his sandwich.

"So what do you boys like to do?" Sirius asked rather awkwardly. Since he missed out on Sunny's childhood (and Harry's for that matter) , Sirius wasn't really sure how to act around children. Brayden, Jason, and Daniel continued to eat silently, blatantly ignoring Sirius. Sunny looked at the three, about to scold them when Fletcher answered.

"I like books!" Fletcher piped up cheerfully. Sirius stared at him and blinked. He let out a small smile.

"So you like to read?" Sirius asked, grateful for the little boy's answer.

"Well, I know some words because, Mama teached me," Fletcher answered, "But I liked it best when she read stories to me. She'd make some up too! Do you like to make up stories, too?!"

Before Sirius could answer, Jason cut in.

"Fletcher, don't be dense. Sirius has been in prison for years. I don't think he had time to make up stories meaning he can't really do them now can he?" Jason asked. Although he was only six, he talked quite cynically and coolly. Jason reminded Sirius of Snape for some reason.

"Jason!" Sunny exclaimed, "Don't talk that way about Dad and don't call Fletcher names. Please apologize,"

"It's true," Daniel added, supporting his twin, "Azkaban is a place for crazy people. How do we know that Sirius isn't crazy? He might have reached that point ages ago," Unlike Jason who talked callously, Daniel sounded more mocking and sarcastic.

At that point, Sirius knew that Jason and Daniel would be trouble. What was it with twins being troublemakers?

He looked over at Brayden, who was the oldest at age eight. He didn't say a word. He just ate blankly. The boy seemed quite out of it.

But Sirius didn't blame them. Their mother was gone and they had to live with a practical stranger (i.e. him). Talk about rough.

"I know you don't know me that well and don't really want to," Sirius started gently, "But I'm going to try my best to. Ami loved you all very much and talked about you fondly. I want to know the boys that my wife loved so much as well as our daughter," he added as he smiled at Sunny.

"Shut up!" Brayden suddenly yelled. The whole table looked at him in surprise at his sudden outburst. "You were gone for a long time and made Mama sad. And then she died. If you loved her so much then why did you let her die?!"

With that Brayden, ran up the stairs, Sunny, Jason, and Daniel followed closely behind. Sirius sat frozen on the spot, past memories flooding his mind. Fletcher put his small hand over Sirius'.

"You know, Daddy, Brayden, Jason, and Daniel are really good brothers. Sorry for their meanness. Mama taught us better than that, I promise. Don't be sad, Daddy," Fletcher told him. Sirius picked Fletcher up and hugged him as tears ran down his face again that day. Brayden's words had really struck him. They were true. Why did he let Ami die? Why couldn't he do more for her?

"_Ami, please!" Sirius pleaded as he cradled her body in his arms. Ami weakly reached out and touched his cheek. Even as she died, her touch was still gentle and soft. Tears were streaming down her cheeks because she knew what was happening. _

"_I'm sorry," she whispered almost inaudibly as she gave him a sad smile. Sirius' eyes widened as she closed her eyes, never to open them again. He started to sob. She was gone. Sirius hugged his dead wife's body wishing it was only a nightmare but he knew in the back of his mind that it was reality._

"_AMI!!!!!" was the only thing heard that night. _

**There you have it. I apologize for the very long hiatus. And I'm sorry that the chapter isn't as long either. I feel so guilty for not posting up a new chapter sooner that I wanted to get one done right away hence this short one. I can't make any promises because even I'm not sure what'll happen sometimes, but I'll try to make the next chapter extra long for you guys. **

**P.S. I know they're not really developed yet but what do you guys think of the Black children? I don't want to make it out that their Mary-Sues(which they aren't) but I can't help but focus on them since they are the children of Ami and Sirius. I'm a bit worried about this and would like your opinions on this matter, please. Harry and the rest will show up later though. **


	8. A Note To Readers

To my readers:

As of now this story will be discontinued until further notice. I want to apologize to all of you that read this story and enjoyed it. I also want to apologize for making you wait so much for chapters to come. I've thought a lot about this story and I want to develop the characters more and the relationships more and found that I'm not completely satisfied with what I've done with Ami and Sirius' relationship development among others in this story. I'm hoping to change it a bit and hopefully for the better. When I finally do come up with a redone version, I hope you'll read it but if you don't, I understand. Again, I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me.

Sincerely,

Quotey Quotes


End file.
